Autumn Love
by evilaegyo137
Summary: 'mwo? Dia bilang saranghae? Apa aku salah dengar, ani ucapannya sangat jelas di telingaku tadi, dia memang mengucapkan saranghae, . . . omo, aku tak percaya ini'batin yeoja itu . . ."tenyata aku mencintai dongsaengku sendiri"ucap namja itu tersenyum miris. . . "ani, aku tidak bermaksud membunuhnya". . "aku bukan pilihan yang tepat Kyu, Dokter Seo yang lebih baik mendampingimu. . ."


**Autumn Love**

**Author : **Lee Min Yo

**Cast : **

Kangin and Leeteuk (Parents)

Hankyung and Heechul (Parents)

Zhoumi (single Parents)

Henry/Liu Xian Hua/Mochi (Yeoja / single Parents)

Shindong (Ajhussi)

**Namja** : Cho Kyuhyun (19 tahun)

Choi Siwon (19 tahun)

Lee Donghae (22 tahun)

Yesung (22 tahun)

**Yeoja** : Lee Sungmin (19 tahun)

Lee Hyuk Jae (22 tahun)

Kim Ryeowook (19 tahun)

Kibum (19 tahun)

**Genre : **Romance/hurt, kalian tentuin sendiri aja dah :D

**Length : **Chaptered

* * *

**Musim Dingin, Desember 1999**

Namja itu setia duduk di kursi sebuah taman, sambil sesekali mengusap usap tangannya yang terasa dingin. Walaupun memakai mantel yang cukup tebal dan bermerk tetap saja udara di luar sangat dingin. Ia melompat lompat di depan kursi yang ia tempati agar tubuhnya tak merasakan hawa dingin malam ini, merasa tidak tahan dengan udara tersebut, ia pun beranjak dari tempat duduk dan menuju sebuah toko kopi, memesan kopi yang biasa ia minum, setelah pelayan tersebut memberikan pesanan sang namja, ia pun segera membayar di kasir. Ia terus menempelkan kedua tangannya pada gelas kopi tersebut untuk meresapi rasa hangatnya, setelah itu ia tiup sedikit gumpalan asap kopi di dalam gelas tersebut agar ia dapat meminumnya, ia pun segera menyerupnya dan tersenyum. Tubuhnya sekarang terasa lebih hangat dari sebelumnya dan ia pun segera keluar dari toko kopi tersebut menuju kursi taman yang ia tempati tadi. Ketika akan kembali kekursi taman ia melihat seseorang telah duduk di sana di tempat yang ia tempati tadi, yah seorang yeoja dengan mantel bulu berwarna soft pink dengan syal yang melilit di lehernya dengan warna yang sama dengan mantelnya, dan jangan lupakan topi rajut untuk melindungi kepalanya dari udara dingin. Namja itu segera membuang kopi yang ia beli tadi, ia berjalan menuju kursi taman tersebut untuk menghampiri seseorang yang telah ia tunggu dari tadi.

"annyeong"ucap namja itu ramah

"annyeong"balas yeoja tersebut

"apa kau sudah lama di sini? Mian tadi aku baru dari toilet,"ucap namja itu

"ani, jadi kau sudah sampai disini, mian, ternyata aku yang terlambat"ucap yeoja itu menyesal

"gwenchana, apa kau terjebak salju di perjalanan menuju taman?"tanya namja itu cemas

"ani, tadi taxi yang aku tumpangi mogok, jadi aku harus mencari taksi lagi untuk kesini"jelas yeoja tersebut

Tampak namja tersebut mengagguk angguk mengerti akan hal yang yeoja tersebut jelaskan.

"oh ya, kenapa kau mengajakku kesini malam malam begini? Apa ada hal penting yang ingin kau bicarakan?"selidik yeoja itu

Namja itu terdiam kaku, tetapi ia tetap mencoba menampilkan wajah rileksnya sedangkan jantungnya sekarang telah mulai berdetak lebih kencang dari sebelumnya, ia pun menarik nafasnya dalam, bersiap mengeluarkan kata kata yang tepat.

"gwenchana?"ucap yeoja itu yang melihat namja didepannya sedikit terlihat aneh

"saranghae"ucap namja itu dengan tegas

.

.

.

'mwo? Dia bilang saranghae? Apa aku salah dengar, ani ucapannya sangat jelas di telingaku tadi, dia memang mengucapkan saranghae, . . . omo, aku tak percaya ini'batin yeoja itu

Yeoja itu masih diam, mencoba mencerna kata kata yang baru saja ia dengar. Beberapa saat kemuan ia mengeluarkan senyumannya, sedangkan namja tersebut masih dalam keadaan tegang menunggu jawaban dari yeoja yang dihadapannya kini.

"nado"ucapnya lembut

"n. .. ne?"ucap namja itu gugup

"ma. . .maksudmu, kau juga mencintaiku?"lanjut namja itu

Yeoja itu hanya mengangguk malu, sedangkan namja itu mulai mendekap yeoja yang ada di hadapannya itu ke dalam pelukannya, yeoja itu membalas pelukan sang namja, di balik pelukan pasangan masing masing mereka hanya bisa tersenyum, tak ada kata kata yang bisa mengungkapkan bagaimana perasaan mereka saat ini.

Sesaat setelah itu mereka saling melepas pelukan, namja itu menggenggam tangan sang yeoja, menariknya keluar dari taman.

"aku ingin kau ingat bahwa malam natal hari ini merupakan kencan pertama kita dan awal dari kisah cinta kita" ucap sang namja masih dengan senyuman khasnya

Lagi lagi yeoja itu mengangguk, karena ia masih merasa malu.

Namja itu mengajak sang yeoja memasuki sebuah restoran mewah, tepatnya restoran milik appanya. Yeoja itu hanya menuruti sang namja, ketika ia tiba di sebuah meja, namja itu menarik sebuah kursi dan mempersilahkan sang yeoja itu duduk. Yeoja itu hanya bisa mengucapkan terima kasih sambil tersenyum.

"aku sudah booking tempat ini sebelumnya, dan aku telah menyiapkan makanan, dan kuharap kau menyukainya"ucap namja itu lembut

"aku sangat menyukai tempat ini, seharusnya kau tak perlu berbuat seperti ini, tapi gomawo"lagi lagi yeoja itu berterima kasih

Setelah beberapa menit, makanan mereka datang, pelayan betubuh gembul tersebut meletakkan makanan di atas meja dengan hati hati sambil sesekali melirik ke arah namja dan yeoja itu.

"silahkan menikmati nona, ini tuan muda Choi sendiri yang membuatnya"ucap pelayan tersebut

"hei Shindong ajhussi, biasanya kau memanggilku hanya Siwon, tak usah berlebihan seperti itu"ucap namja yang bermarga Choi itu

"hari ini hari istimewa jadi aku akan memperlakukanmu secara istimewa, Tuan Muda"lagi lagi namja gembul bernama Shindong tersebut menggoda anak pemilik restoran ini

"gomawo ajhussi"ucap Siwon

Merekapun sekarang mulai menikmati hidangan di atas meja, Siwon melihat yeoja yang ada di hadapannya, ia tersenyum karena ia bisa melihat yeoja itu tampak menikmati masakan yang ia buat, ternyata tak sia sia ia menyiapkan segalanya.

"kau suka memasak ?"tanya yeoja itu

"aku cukup menyukainya makanya setiap aku kesini aku sempatkan diri belajar dengan ajhussi tadi"jelasnya

"kau sepertinya sangat dekat dengan ajhussi tadi"ucap yeoja itu

"ne, dia chef terbaik di restoran appaku ini, dan awal kedekatan kami itu karena saat itu aku ingin belajar memasak, appa menyuruh Shindong ajhussi yang mengajariku, lama kelamaan kami makin dekat, dan terkadang aku juga suka menceritakan masalahku padanya"Siwon

"sepertinya ia sangat baik"ucap yeoja itu yang masih asyik menikmati hidangannya

"dia orang yang sangat baik, oh ya jika kau ada masalah atau perlu bantuan kau juga bisa menghubunginya, dia pasti akan membantumu, tetapi kau hubungi dia disaat aku tak bisa bantu saja ne"Siwon

"jangan khawatir"yeoja itu kembali menyantap makanannya.

Setelah menikmati hidangan lezat tersebut, Siwon memperkenalkan yeojachingunya itu pada Shindong dan para chef didapur. Walaupun Siwon kaya raya , itu tidak membuatnya sombong, ia ramah bahkan hampir semua orang yang bekerja di sana ia kenal. Setelah acara perkenalan tersebut, Siwon pun mengantar yeojanya pulang.

** home**

Sesampai di depan rumah

"kau tidak mampir dulu?"tanya yeoja itu

"tidak usah, lagi pula juga sudah larut, jangan lupa istirahat, ne"ucap namja itu

Yeoja itu mengangguk sambil menampilkan senyumannya yang manis, dan setelah Siwon pamit pulang, ia masuk ke dalam mobilnya menuju rumahnya.

Yeoja itu memasuki rumahnya setelah mobil Siwon hilang dari pandangannya, ia membuka pintu dan memasuki rumahnya lalu menuju ruang tamu, baru saja memasuki rumah ia telah di perlihatkan dengan sebuah tontonan yang kurang mengenakkan, ia tak sengaja melihat sepasang kekasih duduk di sofa, sepertinya namja itu berniat mencium yeojanya.

"ehemm"yeoja itu berdehem untuk mengisyaratkan bahwa sedang ada orang disini

Sepasang kekasih tersebut saling membenarkan posisi mereka, sang namja berdiri menghampiri yeoja tersebut.

"ternyata kau sudah pulang chagi , dari mana saja kau? tidak lihat sekarang sudah jam 10 malam"ucap namja itu sambil menujuk jam di dinding

"oppa, aku sudah dewasa jadi kenapa masih memperlakukanku seperti adik kecilmu saja"rengek sang yeoja

"Lee Sungmin, kau itu memang adik kecilku," ucap namja itu sambil mengacak rambut yeoja itu

" sekarang istirahatlah, kau pasti lelah"lanjut namja itu lagi

"ya! Lee Donghae kau sangat menyebalkan" ucap yeoja bernama Lee Sungmin tersebut sambil berlari ke lantai atas

"ya! Aku ini oppamu Minnie, aku lebih tua darimu, panggil aku oppa"teriak Donghae

"adik dan kakak sama saja"ucap yeojachingu Donghae

"haha, mian"Donghae

"Hae ah, sepertinya sudah sangat larut sebaiknya aku pulang ne"yeoja itu bangkit dari sofa

"Lee Hyukjae calon istri masa depanku, apa kau tak mau melanjutan kejadian yang sempat tertunda tadi"ucap Hae dengan wajah inocent nya

Yeoja yang telah berjalan menuju pintu keluar itupun berbalik dan memberikan tatapan mengerikan kepada Hae.

"hehe, baiklah Hyukkie sekarang juga aku antar kau pulang"ucap Hae sedikit ngeri

.

.

.

**Esok harinya**

Seperti biasa Minnie telah duduk di ruang makan terlebih dahulu sambil menunggu oppanya.

"hah, sepi sekali, andai umma dan appa masih disini"Minnie

Hae sedikit merasa sedih karena mendengar Minnie bicara seperti itu, tapi hari ini ia tak mau bersedih ia ingin melihat dongsaeng kesayangannya ini bahagia. Hae pun berjalan menghampiri Minnie.

"hah oppa kenapa kau selalu lama"protes Minnie

"kau saja yang terlalu cepat, dasar tukang makan"ledek Hae

"ya!. . ." ucapan Minnie terpotong

TING TONG

Hae segera meninggalkan ruang makan untuk membuka pintu depan, maklum saja pelayan dirumah mereka seperti biasa akan pulang kerumah masing masing menjelang natal dan akan kembali setelah tahun baru.

"chagi, kenapa tidak menelpon dulu jika ingin kemari, aku kan bisa menjemputmu"ucap Hae

"aish, kau mau memajangku sebagai boneka salju di depan rumahmu eoh?"ucap Hyukkie sedikit kesal

"mian chagi, masuklah"Hae

Merekapun menuju ruang makan.

"annyeong eonni, kenapa kau kesini?"tanya Minnie

"aku bosan sendirian di rumah, lagi pula tahun ini appa dan umma tidak bisa pulang, bisnisnya yang di Jepang sedikit bemasalah,"ucap Hyukkie dengan raut wajah yang sedih

"hei, aku yakin appamu bisa mengatasi masalahnya, dan juga aku yakin ia pasti merindukanmu"ucap hae lalu memeluk Hyukkie

"gomawo"Hyukkie membalas pelukan Hae

"bisakah adegan dewasa ini di hentikan?"ucap Minnie yang merasa tak di acuhkan

"mian, aku tak merasakan ada kehadiran dongsaeng kecilku"ucap Hae bercanda sambil melepas pelukannya

"ne ne ne, silahkan lanjutkan dan jangan panggil aku dongsaeng kecil lagi karena sekarang aku sudah dewasa dan juga memiliki namjachingu"ucap Minnie kesal

"ya! Kenapa kau tidak cerita kalau kau punya namjachingu"ucap Hae

"bagaimana bisa cerita kau saja menyuruhku istirahat tadi malam"ucap Minnie

Sementara Hae dan Minnie sibuk meribut, Hyukkie sibuk menyalin makanan yang ia bawa tadi yang ia masak sebelum ke rumah hae , dan setelah selesai ia meletakkannya di meja makan.

"kajja sarapan dulu nanti saja lanjutkan ributnya, ne"ucap Hyukkie

"setelah ini kau harus cerita"ucap Hae sambil menunjuk Minnie

Minnie hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah oppanya yang selalu mencemaskannya.

Setelah selesai makan, mereka berkumpul di ruang santai keluarga.

"minnie ah, . . ."ucapan Hae terpotong ketika tangan Hyukkie meremas tangannya

"minnie ah, aku sudah menganggapmu seperti dongsaengku, dan sebagai eonni aku selalu ingin menjagamu, kami ingin mengetahu semua tentangmu bukan karena ingin ikut campur, tapi sebagai kakak kami hanya ingin yang terbaik untukmu"ucap Hyukkie, sedangkan Hae hanya tersenyum mendengar ucapan Hyukkie

"ne, arraso, gomawo kalian memang kakakku yang paling baik"senyum Minnie

"Minnie aku ingin bertanya suatu hal, tantang namjachingumu, apa boleh?"ucap Hyukkie

"ne, tentu saja, ah mungkin lebih baik aku ceritakan saja tentangnya, ne" ucap Minnie semangat

Hae dan Hyukkie mengangguk bersamaan.

"namanya itu Siwon, Choi Siwon. . . "

"Choi Siwon? Appanya yang merupakan pemilik restoran china terkenal itu"ucap Hyukkie memotong ucapan Minnie

"ne, kenapa eonnie bisa tau?"tanya Minnie

"aish, kenapa kejadian di kampus sendiri kau tidak tau?"ucap Hae

"maksudmu?"Minnie bingung

"yeoja yeoja dari tingkat satu sampai tingkat empat di kampus kita sangat menggilai Choi Siwon itu, aish Minnie sebenarnya kau ini pabo atau polos eoh ?"ucap Hae sedikit kesal dengan Minnie

"ya! Aku tidak pabo, lalu kenapa jika memang seperti itu"Minnie kesal

"kau tidak tau kalau dongsaengmu itu juga seperti itu, semua namja di kampus sangat menggilainya"bisik Hyukkie

"minnie aku tidak setuju kau dengannya, tampang seperti dia pasti playboy"ucap Hae

"oppa jangan sembarang bicara tenteang namjachinguku, dia bukan playboy, lagi pula banyak yeoja datang padanya tapi ia selalu bersikap biasa"ucap Minnie menyanggah perkataan Hae

"pokoknya, aku tidak setuju kau berpacaran dengannya"ucap Hae

"aku mohon, kali ini saja, kau jangan mengaturku, Cuma yang satu ini, aku sangat mohon"ucap Minnie memohon, ia pun beranjak dari ruangan itu dan meninggalkan mereka berdua

.

.

.

Minnie menangis dikamarnya, ia merasa Hae terlalu overprotective padanya, kenapa ia selalu dianggap seperti anak kecil, bukankah sekarang ia telah tumbuh dewasa.

"Hae ah, kau tau Choi Siwon itu bukan namja playboy, aku tau kau hanya khawatir terhadap Minnie. . . chagi biarkan Minnie menjalani hubungan ini, jika dia merasa bahagia kau kan juga akan bahagia, kau kan selalu bicara seperti itu"ucap Hyukkie menenangkan

"tapi. . ."ucapan hae terpotong ketika Hyukkie mengecup bibir Hae sekilas

"bicaralah pada Minnie"Hyukkie

"baiklah"hae menghela nafasnya lalu beranjak dari sofa menuju kamar Minnie

** Minnie room**

Terdengar isakan dari kamar Minnie,, hal itu membuat Hae sedikit merasa bersalah, tapi tetap saja sebagai kakak ia selalu ingin melindungi dongsaengnya. Hae membuka pintu kamar Minnie, merasa ada yang memasuki kamarnya, Minnie langsung menghapus air matanya dan duduk di tepi ranjang, Hae pun duduk disampingnya kemudian memeluk Minnie.

"mianhe, tak seharusnya aku mencampuri urusanmu yang satu ini"ucap Hae menyesal

"mianhe, aku tau oppa hanya menghawatirkanku"ucap Minnie

"baiklah, aku mengizinkanmu berhubungan dengan Siwon, kalau aku mengetahui ia menyakitimu aku tidak akan tinggal diam"ucap Hae

"ne arraso, gomawo oppa"Minnie mempererat pelukannya

.

.

.

**2 minggu kemudian**

"Minnieeeeeeeeeee"teriak seorang yeoja di belakang Minnie

Yeoja itu terus berlari sambil menarik tangan namjachingunya, sedangkan sang namja yang lebih tua darinya itu hanya pasrah. Ya namja itu satu angkatan dengan Donghae dan ia juga merupakan sahabat Donghae.

"hei Wookie, kenapa kau berteriak seperti itu"tanya Minnie yang merasa bingung

"aku ingin mendengar cerita tentangmu dan Siwon"ucap yeoja yang dipanggil Minnie tadi dengan panggilan Wookie itu

"kajja, aku ceritakan di kelas saja"ucap Minnie, sedangkan tangan yang sedari di tarik Wookie dilepas begitu saja oleh Wookie, dan berlalu meninggalkan namjachingunya

"chagi ya, kenapa kau melupakanku sekarang?"ucap namjachingu Wookie

"hei Yesung, kau kenapa?" ucap sahabat dari orang yang dipanggil Yesung tadi

"biasa hae ah, jika ada hal menarik dan seorang yeoja bertemu yeoja pasti mereka akan melupakan para namja"ucap Yesung

"untung saja yeojaku tidak seperti itu, iya kan chagi"Hae melihat kesampingnya, tak ada Hyukkie yang dari tadi berjalan dengannya, ternyata Hyukkie sedang bicara dengan beberapa temannya

"haha, kau kira cuma Wookie ku saja yang seperti itu, lihat Hyukkie sekarang"ucap Yesung menertawai Hae

"dasar yeoja"Hae menggeleng gelengkan kepalanya

.

.

.

** Minnie class**

"ya ternyata Siwon tipe namja romantis"ucap Wooke setelah mendengar cerita dari Minnie

Sedangkan seorang yeoja yang sedang sibuk dengan bukunya merasa terganggu dan tidak menyukai pembicaraan Minnie dan Wookie. Ia hanya tersenyum sinis.

"oh ya bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Yesung oppa?" tanya Minnie

"ya begitu lah"ucap Wookie memaksakan senyumannya

"begitu bagaimana? Sepertinya kau menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku"tanya Minnie penasaran

"ani, kau tenang saja aku dan oppa baik baik saja"ucap Wookie dan lagi lagi ia memaksakan senymannya

Minnie tidak memaksa sahabatnya ini untuk bercerita, ia tau jika sahabatnya itu butuh teman untuk bercerita, pasti ia akan membaginya dengan Minnie.

"kau mau menemaniku kekantin, aku sangat lapar?"ucap Minnie yang merasa perutnya sekarang mulai kosong

"kebetulan jam makan siang, kajja"wookie menarik tangan Minnie menuju keluar kelas, tiba tiba saja langkah Minnie terhenti dan juga mengharuskan Wookie untuk berhenti.

"Kibum ah, kau tidak bosan , yang kau kerjakan hanya membaca, kajja kita makan siang bersama di kantin"ajak Minnie

"kau merasa terganggu dengan yang kukerjakan eoh?"ucap yeoja yang dipanggil Kibum itu dengan kesal

"bukan begitu. . ."ucapan Minnie dipotong oleh Kibum

"jika terganggu, pindah kelas saja"ucap Kibum

"ya! Minnie hanya mengajakmu makan siang bersama kenapa kau malah bicara seperti itu"ucap Wookie kesal

"kalian mengganggu mood membacaku saja"ucap Kibum yang kemudian ia beranjak dari tempat duduk dan menuju keluar kelas

"apa apaan yeoja itu, sudah membentak orang tidak minta maaf"ucap Wookie

"sudahlah Wookie, kajja aku sudah lapar"ucap Minnie menenangkan

"Minnie ah, gwenchana?"tanya Wookie memastikan sahabatnya ini baik baik saja

"Wookie ah aku baik baik saja, kau tak usah berlebihan"senyum Minnie

"ani, aku hanya. . . "minnie menghentikan kata kata Wookie

"kajja"kali ini Minnie menarik tangan Wookie

** kantin**

"Minnie ah, sudah berkali kali aku katakan tidak usah bicara dengannya, kenapa kau selalu mengabaikan perkataanku?"ucap Wookie kesal

"memangnya kenapa?"tanya Minnie

"sepertinya dia tidak menyukai kita, jadi sebaiknya kau menghindarinya"ucap Wookie

"jangan bicara seperti itu, aku yakin ia orang yang baik,. . . lagi pula kenapa orang disekitarku terlalu mengkhawatirkanku?"ucap Minnie meyakinkan

"karena kau terlalu polos"ucap seseorang yang kemudian duduk di sebelah Minnie

"Wonnie, buakankah hari ini kau tak ada kelas?"tanya Minnie

"mian , aku hanya ingin memberi kejutan, oh ya aku membawakanmu sesuatu" siwon mengelurkan sebuah lunch box dari tasnya dan memberikan pada Minnie, Minnie pun membukanya

"sup rumput laut, Wonnie ah gomawo"senyum Minnie

"sebaiknya aku menemui Oppa Yesung saja"ucap Wookie, tiba tiba Minnie menahan tangan Wookie meminta agar Wookie tetap disini bersamanya, sedangkan wookie tersenyum dan menggerakkan bibirnya "gwenchana"

Setelah wookie pergi, hanya kecanggungan tercipta antara mereka berdua sekarang, sementara itu Hae yang sedang bersama Hyukkie melihat Minnie dikantin kemudian mereka menghampiri Minnie.

"annyeong Siwon ah"ucap Hae

"annyeong"balas Siwon

"oppa, duduklah , aku ingin memperkenalkan Siwon padamu"ajak Minnie

Jadilah sekarang Hae dan Siwon duduk berhadapan dan tentunya Hyukkie disamping Hae.

"oppa ini Siwon yang ku ceritakan, Siwon ini oppaku yang paling aku sayang, Lee Donghae dan yeojachingunya Lee Hyukjae"

"annyeong hyung, annyeong noona, Choi Siwon imnida"ucap Siwon dengan senyumnya yang khas

"tak usah terlalu formal padaku, santai saja"Hae

"ah, ne Hyung"ucap Siwon yang gugup bertemu dengan oppanya Minnie

"itu apa Minnie"tanya Hyukkie penasaran dengan lunch box didepan Minnie

"sup rumput laut, siwon yang membuatkan ini untukku"ucap Minnie

"jadi kau bisa memasak"selidik Hae

"ne, aku belajar dengan salah seorang chef di restoran appa. . ."Siwon berhenti melanjutkan penjelasannya karena tiba tiba ia merasa ponselnya bergetar.

"mian" ucap Siwon dan segera membeaca pesan yang masuk ke ponselnya.

"mian, kelasku sebentar lagi akan dimulai, jadi aku harus sekarang kekelas dulu ne, annyeong"ucap Siwon, lalu mengecup dahi Minnie

Sedangkan Minnie terkejut dengan kecupan yang di beri Siwon di dahinya.

"tidak sopan sekali namja mu itu, tidak lihat apa, ada oppanya didepannya sekarang"Donghae sedikit kesal dengan Siwon yang ia rasa kurang sopan

Sedangkan Minnie hanya tersenyum senyum dan tak menghiraukan Hae.

"aku ke toilet dulu"ucap Hae

"ne, jangan lama lama" Hyukkie

Di toilet ternyata Hae melihat Siwon sedang merapikan penampilannya, Hae pun berdiri disampingnya dan melakukan hal yang sama dengan Siwon, Siwon melihat ke cermin.

"hyung, aku duluan ne"ucap Siwon setelah sadar bahwa orang yang disampingnya adalah oppanya Minnie

Hae tersenyum

"Siwon"ucap hae tiba tiba yang membuat Siwon berhenti dan membalikkan badannya

"aku hanya mengingatkanmu, jangan sampai kau mengecewakan ataupun menyakiti Minnie, karena kau akan berurusan denganku"tegas Hae

"ani, aku akan membahagiakannya hyung, aku janji"Siwon tersenyum

"baguslah kalau begitu"

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Musim Semi, Maret 2000**

Sore itu Minnie sedang berada di kediaman Siwon menikmati teh bersamanya, sambil menikmati taman di depan rumah tersebut. Mereka terlihat berbincang, sambil sesekali Minnie memperlihatkan tawanya yang renyah. Siwon pun tersenyum melihat yeojachingunya yang tertawa, begitu manis katanya. Kebahagiaan namja itu bertambah karena ia tak menyangka cintanya terbalaskan. Banyak namja yang mengincarnya, termasuk dia, Tuhan berpihak padanya, karena yeoja itu sekarang selalu disisinya. Ia pun mulai menggenggam tangan yeoja itu, yeoja itu pun tersenyum.

"wae?"ucap Minnie yang merasa tangannya di genggam oleh Siwon secara tiba tiba

"saranghae"kata Siwon tiba tiba

"nado"Minnie pun tersenyum

"berjanjilah kau akan selalu bahagia"ucap Siwon

"aku selalu bahagia karena kau selalu bisa membuat ku bahagia"Minnie itu membelai pipi Siwon

"aku janji, tak akan pernah menyakitimu"ucap Siwon sungguh sungguh

"gomawo"senyum Minnie

Sepertinya ada seorang yeoja lain yang memperhatikan gerak gerik sepasang kekasih itu dari jauh, ia terlihat tak menyukai hal yang terjadi di depannya.

"Choi Siwon sebentar lagi kau sendiri yang akan menyakitinya" ucap yeoja itu sambil tersenyum sinis

Yeoja itu pun berlalu, memasuki mobilnya yang membawanya ke sebuah apartemen mewah miliknya.

"oh ya appa dan umma, akan sampai dirumah jam 7 malam, masih ada watu 2 jam lagi untuk menunggu, bagaimana kalau kita ke tempat Shindong ajhussi saja?"ucap Siwon

"ide bagus, kajja"ajak Minnie tak sabar

** restoran**

"ternyata kau pintar Minnie, baru beberapa kali aku mengajarinya sekarang kau sudah bisa, beda sekali dengan Siwon, dia terlalu lama"Shindong

"gomawo ajhussi"Minnie

Tiba tiba datang asissten chef dan menghampiri Shindong, ia berbisik dan Minnie hanya sibuk menghiasi makanan yang ia buat

"ajhussi kau seperti sangat sibuk, lain kali aku ingin mempelajari resep terbaru"Minnie

"baiklah"Shindong

Sekarang minnie menuju sebuah meja tempat Siwon menunggu Minnie yang sedang belajar memasak dengan Shindong.

"kau sudah selesai?"tanya Siwon

"ne, sangat mengasyikkan"ucap Minnie dengan tersenyum lebarnya

"baguslah kalau begitu"Siwon mengusap kepala Minnie

Saat ini Shindong sibuk berbicara dengan seseorang di telepon, dan ia pun keluar dari dapur untuk menghampiri Siwon.

"Siwon sepertinya kali ini aku membutuhkanmu"ucap Shindong dengan wajah seriusnya

"jinjja?"ucap siwon senang

"ne, asisstenku membuat beberapa kesalahan terhadap resep baru yang pernah aku ajarkan padamu, karena aku melihat kau bisa waktu itu, tak ada salahnya kan mencoba"ucap Shindong sambi mengangguk anggukan kepalanya

"baiklah, kajja, Minnie kau tunggu disini saja ne"ucap Siwon meninggalkan Minnie

"ne"

Saking senangnya Siwon, membuat ia menarik Shindong agar cepat sampai didapur, sehingga ponsel Shindong tertinggal di meja Minnie.

Drrrtt drrrtt drrrt

Minnie hanya menghiraukan ponsel Shindong yang bergetar.

Drrrtt drrrtt drrrt

Lagi lagi ponsel itu bergetar, tetapi Minnie tak mau mengangkat panggilan tersebut, karena menurutnya itu tidak sopan.

Drrrtt drrrtt drrrt

"ya ponsel, bisakah kau diam, pemilikmu sedang sibuk"ucap Minnie kesal

Akhirnya ponsel tersebut pun tak bergetar lagi.

Drrrtt drrrtt drrrt

Akhirnya kali ini Minnie mengangkat panggilan dari ponsel tersebut.

"yoboseo"ucap Minnie

"yoboseo, eh ajhumma"ucap orang itu sedikit terkejut

"ya ! aku bukan ajhumma, aku masih muda"Minnie sedikit menaikkan nada bicaranya saat orang itu memanggilnya ajhumma

"ya! Bisakah kau tak berteriak"balas orang itu meneriaki Minnie

"kenapa ponsel Shindong ajhussi padamu? Kau pasti pencuri"tuduh orang di ponsel tersebut

"enak saja, aku bukan pencuri, Shindong ajhussi ada sedikit masalah di dapur tadi, ia lupa jadi meninggalkan ponselnya disini, hei aku tak berniat mengangkat panggilan ini tadi, jadi jika kau ingin bicara dengannya, nanti saja, akan aku beri tau, oh ya kau siapanya?"Minnie

"aku keponakannya"

"baiklah nanti akan aku sampaikan kalau kau menelpon"

"hei ajhumma tunggu, "ucap orang itu agar Minnie tak memutus sambungan teleponnya

"aku bukan ajhumma"jawab Minnie kesal

"baiklah, aku ingin mengunjungi restoran tempat ia bekerja , apa kau bisa memberi tau alamatnya?"kali ini ia sedikit melembutkan nada bicaranya

Kemudian minnie memberi alamat restoran tersebut.

"gamsahamnida"ucap seseorang di seberang telepon

"ne"jawab Minnie singkat karena masih merasa kesal

Setelah satu jam menunggu akhirnya Siwon selesai membantu. Ia pun segera menghampiri Minnie.

"aish ternyata jadi chef cukup melelahkan"ucap Siwon

"kau lelah, lebih baik kau istirahat dulu"saran Minnie

"ani, aku ingin segera pulang, aku takut ketika sampai di rumah, umma dan appa hanya melihat para pelayan bukan aku, kajja"Siwon pun menarik pergelangan tangan Minnie

"tapi. . ., bukannya kau tadi lelah"ucap Minnie sedikit gugup

"hey, kau kenapa Minnie, kau sakit wajahmu pucat sekali"ucap Minnie yang merasa hari ini Minnie terlihat aneh

"ani, aku hanya sedikit . . . gugup"Minnie memaksakan senyumnya

"rileks saja, umma dan appa orang yang baik kok, mereka pasti menyukaimu, lagi pula umma orang yang humoris, kau akan selalu tertawa jika didekatnya"ucap Siwon meyakinkan

"jinjja?"selidik Minnie

"hmm"angguk Siwon

Minnie pun mencoba rileks , ia menarik nafasnya, Siwon hanya tersenyum melihat kegugupan Minnie.

"kajja"ajak Siwon

Minnie pun mengikuti Siwon

"chankaman"teriak Minnie

"kenapa lagi?"ucap Siwon

"aku lupa tadi aku mengangkat panggilan dari ponsel Shindong ajhussi, sepertinya aku harus memberi tahunya dulu"Minnie memeperlihatkan ponsel yang ia pegang

"baiklah, kalau begitu aku mengambil mobil dulu di parkiran, dan kau tunggu saja aku didepan , ne"usul Siwon pada Minnie

Minnie mengangguk, lalu ia berjalan ke arah dapur, tetapi sepertinya Minnie tak perlu mencari cari Shindong karena Shindong sepertinya berniat ke meja tempat Minnie dan Siwon tadi.

"ajhussi, aku sebelumnya minta maaf karena tidak sopan, tadi ponselmu tertinggal dan ada panggilan masuk, beberapa kali aku abaikan tapi karena ponsel ajhussi terus bergetar aku mencoba menjawab panggilan tersebut, sekali lagi aku minta maaf karena telah lancang menjawab panggilan tersebut"ucap Minnie sambil membungkuk beberapa kali

"gwenchana, apa yang menelpon adalah Nari, istriku?"senyum Shindong

"ani, yang menelpon adalah keponakanmu"jawab Minnie

"oh, apa yang ia katakan?"Shindong penasaran

Minnie mencoba mengingat apa yang namja itu katakan,

"ajhumma, . . . ne dia memanggilku ajhumma"ucap Minnie refleks

"haha kau ini, apa ada pesan penting ?"Shindong tertawa melihat tingkah Minnie

"ani, ia hanya meminta alamat restoran ini, tenang saja aku telah memberi tau alamatnya"ucap Minnie meyakinkan

"oh begitu ya, kalau begitu gomawo Minnie ah"Shindong

"ne, kalau begitu aku pulang dulu ne, annyeong"ucap Minnie sambil membungkukkan badannya

"tunggu lah sebentar, akan aku kenalkan kau padanya"ajak Shindong

Minnie sedikit ragu, tapi ia cukup penasaran dengan keponakan Shindong yang memanggilnya ajhumma sewaktu di telepon tadi"baiklah"

Merekapun duduk di salah satu meja restoran tersebut

"memangnya keponakan ajhussi tidak tau kalau ajhussi bekerja disini?"tanya Minnie memulai obrolan

"dia tau aku bekerja di restoran appa Siwon, tapi sebelumnya aku bekerja di cabang restoran ini yang di Busan, karena dia tau aku sering berpindah tempat makanya ia menanyakan alamat restoran ini"jelas Shindong

"apa dia juga seorang Chef sepertimu ?"tanya Minnie lagi

'aku yakin dia pasti gendut seperti ajhussi ini, dan wajahnya pasti seperti ajhussi ajhussi lainnya, huh enak saja ia memanggilku ajhumma tadi' batin Minnie

"ani, dia seorang dokter, dokter syaraf tepatnya, ia kuliah di Amerika, ia sudah lulus dan bekerja di salah satu rumah sakit jiwa disana, tapi ia berkata ia ingin mengabdi pada negaranya, makanya ia pindah kesini"jelas Shindong dengan wajahnya yang terlihat bangga

'wah, ternyata hebat juga keponakan Shindon ajhussi'

"wah pemikiran yang sangat baik"ucap Minnie kagum

"kau tau, ia seumuran denganmu"Shindong memberi tau

"seumuran? , tapi kenapa ia bisa sudah lulus kuliah dan bekerja ?"kali ini Minnie sedikit bingung

"ne, dia dari elementary school sampai high school selalu loncat kelas, jika anakku seumuran dia mungkin aku akan jodohkan dengannya, tapi sayangnya annakku masih berumur 1 tahun, haha"ucap Shindong

"whoa , keponakan paman hebat sekali bisa loncat kelas dari elementary school sampai high school"Minnie lagi lagi terkagum dengan keponakan Shindong

Tiba tiba ponsel Minnie bergetar

"ya Wonnie "jawab Minnie

"Minnie ah kenapa lama sekali, ?"ucap Siwon yang dari tadi sudah menunggu Minnie di depan restoran

"ah mian aku lupa kau sedang menunggu, aku sedang mengobrol dengan ajhussi"ucap Minnie dengan wajah yang terlihat polos

"kita harus segera pulang tadi umma bilang kalu 30 menit lagi sampai dirumah"ucap Siwon

"oh baiklah aku segera kesana"

Minnie pun menutup telponnya.

"mian ajhussi aku harus segera pulang, mungkin lain kali aku dan dia bisa saling berkenalan"ucap Minnie yang berusaha tidak menolak perkenalannnya dengan keponakan Shindong

"oh, sayang sekali, baiklah kalau begitu aku akan kenalkan lain kali"ucap Shindong yang sedikit menyesal

"aku pulang dulu ajhussi, annyeong"Minnie pun meninggalkan restoran tersebut

"ne annyeong"baas Shindong

Minnie pun keluar dari restoran, ketika akan keluar ia tak sengaja menabrak seseorang.

"mianhe aku tidak sengaja, sekali lagi mianhe " Minnie pun segera menuju tempat Siwon

Namja itu hanya diam dan memasuki restoran, ia mencari sebuah meja dan ia melihat orang yang ingin ia temui, ia pun menghapiri meja tersebut.

"Shindong ajhussi" ucap namja itu

"Cho Kyuhyun keponakanku" ucap Shindong sambil memeluk keponakannya yang bernama Cho Kyuhyun tersebut

"apa tadi kau bertemu seorang yeoja sebelum masuk restoran?"tanya Shindong , teringat bahwa Minnie yang beberapa menit lalu baru keluar dari restoran

"ne, ia tak sengaja menabrakku , ia hanya minta maaf dan segera pergi, tidak sopan sekali"jawab Kyu

"padahal aku ingin mengenalkanmu dengannya"jawab Shindong

"apa dia temanmu ajhussi atau selingkuhanmu?"selidik Kyuhyun

"pabo"Shindong memukul kepala Kyuhyun

"appo, bisakah kau tak memukulku"Kyuhyun memegangi kepalanya yang di pukul

"makanya jangan sembarangan bicara"jelas Shindong

"habisnya tadi aku kira ia selingkuhanmu"Kyu mencoba menggoda Shindong lagi

"pabo"untuk yang kedua kalinya Shindong memukul Kyuhyun

"aaishh"Kyu hanya bisa meratapi kepalanya

"anak Hankyung yang mengenalkannya padaku, di bukan selingkuhanku dan juga kau jangan sembarangan memanggil orang, kenapa kau memanggilnya ajhumma, ia seumuran denganmu"jelas Shindong lagi

"ya mana aku tau ia seumuran denganku, lagi pula aku tak memakai video call ku untuk menelpon"ucap Kyu yang masih merasa sakit di kepalanya

"ya sudah lain kali kalian harus berkenalan"paksa Shindong

"memangnya harus?"tanya Kyu yang merasa pamannya ini sedikit memaksa

"ne"jawab Shindong singkat

Kyuhyun selalu tau kalau pamannya ini jika sudah memaksa harus di turuti, entah kenapa pamannya ini selalu memiliki firasat yang hampir bisa dibilang benar, banyak kejadian yang bisa dibilang dapat membuktikan kebenaran dari firasat pamannya ini.

"ajhussi, apa kau merasa akan terjadi suatu yang buruk?"tanya Kyu penasaran

Shindong pun mengajak Kyu duduk yang dari tadi mereka hanya mengobrol sambil berdiri

"kau tau akhir akhir ini sering datang seorang yeoja aneh kesini dan aku merasa ia tak menyukai yeoja yang akan aku kenalkan itu padamu, ia selalu memandanya dengan tatapan mengerikan"ucap Shindong meyakinkan

"jangan khawatir paman dari tanda tandanya, aku rasa ia mengalami depresi"ucap Kyu mencoba menenangkan Shindong

"baiklah jangan pikirkan, yang penting aku ingin kenalkan kau dengan yeoja itu"ucap Shindong sedikit semangat

"ne ne,"Kyuhyun tersenyum dengan tingkah pamannya ini

"sebagai sambutan aku akan membuat masakan spesial untukmu"ucap Shindong

"ah ne, aku sudah lama tidak mencicipi masakanmu Shindong ajhussi"jawab Kyu

.

.

.

** Siwon house**

Minnie dan Siwon sekarang sudah sampai di kediaman Siwon, dan ternyata umma dan appa Siwon sudah lebih dulu sampai di rumah, dan sekarang mereka sedang di ruang keluarga menunggu putra mereka. Minnie dan Siwon pun menuju ruang keluarga. Sesampai di sana umma siwon langsung bangkit ketika melihat anaknya dan memeluk Siwon sedangkan appanya hanya tersenyum, ketika Siwon melepas pelukannya, ia pun menarik tangan Minnie.

"umma appa ini Minnie yeoja yang aku ceritakan"ucap Siwon

"annyeong, Lee Sungmin imnida" Minnie memberi salam sambil menampilkan senyuman terbaiknya

"Minnie ini Hankyung appa dan ini Chullie umma"ucap Siwon mengenalkan appa dan ummanya

Minnie, Siwon, umma dan appa Siwon sekarang duduk di ruang keluarga. Mereka sedang berbincang sambil menunggu pelayan selesai menyiapkan makan malam.

"Minnie kenapa kau bisa menyukai anakku?"tanya Chullie dengan wajah kesalnya yang di buat buat

"a a aku. . ."Minnie sedikit takut melihat Chullie yang sepertinya tidak suka dengannya

"Chulli ah sampai kapan kelakuan di senior high school mu itu bertahan, hentikan mengerjai Minnie"ucap Hankyung

"ya, kenapa kau tidak membiarkanku saja , Siwon bilang Minnie itu polos jadi aku berniat mengerjainya"ucap Chulli sedikit kesal terhadap Hankyung

"dasar kau ini"Hankyung membelai rambut Chullie sambil tersenyum

"walaupun begitu kau akhirnya jatuh cinta padaku Han" goda Chullie

"ne ne"ucap Hankyung

"hey kau kenapa, kau malu menceritakan kisah cinta kita pada mereka"Chullie mencolek dagu Hankyung

"tidak usah diceritakan"ucap Hankyung yang sedikit merasa malu

Siwon dan Minnie hanya bisa tersenyum melihat umma Siwon yang terus menggoda appa Siwon, sedangkan appa Siwon mencoba agar Chullie tak bercerita tentang kisah cinta mereka.

"Minnie ah, apa Siwon baik padamu?"ucap Hankyung

"ne tentu saja"ucap Minnie

"yeobo jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan"goda Chullie lagi

"ani"ucap Hankyung yang kemudian memeluk Chullie agar ia berhenti menggodanya lagi

"kau pasti malukan menceritakan kisah cinta kita pada mereka"Chullie lagi lagi mencoba menggoda Hankyung

"umma, sudahlah jangan goda appa lagi"Siwon menahan tawanya

"ne ne , sepertinya makan malam sudah siap, kajja ke meja makan"ajak Chullie

Mereka pun sekarang menuju meja makan, sesampai disana mereka duduk, sedangkan Chullie segera mengambilkan nasi untuk Hankyung , Siwon dan Minnie.

"ajhumma, biar aku saja yang mengambilnya"usul Minnie karena ia merasa tidak enak jika harus dilayani

"kau duduk saja, tak usah sungkan Minnie ah"perintah Chullie

Minnie pun hanya tersenyum dan benar yang dikatakan Siwon kalau ummanya sangat baik selain itu juga humoris ia suka sekali menggoda Hankyung.

"Minnie ah musim panas kali ini kami ingin berlibur ke pantai, apa kau ingin ikut dengan kami?"tanya Chullie

"aku ingin sekali berlibur dengan kalian tapi sepertinya oppaku tidak akan mengizinkan"Minnie

"wae?"Hankyung

"oppanya sangat protektif appa, jadi pasti ia tak diizinkan untuk kesana"Siwon menjawab pertanyaan appanya yang sebenarnya diajukan untuk Minnie

"kau bisa mengajak oppamu berlibur bersama kami"usul Chullie

"musim panas kali ini ia berencana ke Jepang bersamaku dan juga yeojachingunya"jawab Minnie

"kalau begitu biar umma yang bicara nanti pada oppamu"usul Chullie

"jinjja?"Minnie sedikit merasa senang

"ne, kau tenang saja Minnie, aku selalu berhasil membujuk seseorang, tak ada yang bisa menolakku"ucap Chullie bangga

Mereka pun sekarang menikmati makan malam bersama. Sedangkan diluar sana seorang yeoja hanya bisa melihat kediaman itu dengan senyum sinisnya, lagi lagi ia mengintai kediaman Siwon.

"Wonnie silahkan saja kau nikmati malam ini karena tak akan ada lagi malam yang menyenangkan antara kau dan Minnie" ia pun berlalu menginjak gas mobil yang ia kendarai.

.

.

.

**2 minggu kemudian**

TING TONG

Seorang pelayan segera membukakan pintu ketika mendengar suara bel rumah mewah itu berbunyi, lalu ia mempersilahkan tamu tersebut masuk dan duduk. Ia pun segera berlalu dan sebelumnya ia meminta untuk menunggu sementara memanggil sang tuan rumah. Pelayan itu menghampiri tuan rumah yang sedang menikmati acara tv.

"tuan muda, tuan Kangin dan nyonya Leeteuk sekarang sedang di ruang tamu"ucap pelayan itu

"hah, kenapa mereka tidak menelpon dulu, baiklah sekarang juga tolong kau panggil dongsaengku agar segera ke bawah, ne?"ucap namja itu, lalu ia mencoba merapikan pakaiannya

"ne tuan"pelayan itu segera menaiki tangga menuju kamar seseorang

** ruang tamu**

"annyeong ajhumma ajhussi"ucap namja itu bersamaan dengan dongsaengnya

"Donghae ah Minnie ah kemari kami sangat merindukanmu" ucap yeoja paruh baya yang bernama Teukie tersebut, mereka pun segera memeluk Teukie

"bukankah aku sudah bilang, panggil saja umma dan appa, kami sudah mengaggap kalian seperti anak kami"ucap Teuki yang masih memeluk Minnie dan Donghae

"ah, ne"ucap Hae

"umma apa kau membawa oleh oleh dari sana"tanya Minnie penasaran

"aish kenapa kau tidak sopan sekali"ucap Hae

"tidak apa apa Hae. . ., ne umma membawakanmu coklat, kata mereka coklat terbaik di Amerika Serikat, karena umma tau kau sangat menyukai coklat jadi umma bawakan untukmu"ucap Teukie

"jinjja?"Minnie merasa senang

"besok kau datang saja kerumah, akan aku berikan semua coklat tersebut padamu"ucap Teukie lagi kepada Minnie

"tentu"jawab Minnie semangat

Karena Minnie sangat penasaran tentang Teukie yang beberapa tahun di Amerika, Minnie meminta Teukie untuk menceritakan pengalamannya selama disana, saat mereka berdua sibuk berbincang Hae dan Kangin pergi ke teras depan.

"bagaimana kabarmu dan Minnie?" ucap Kangin

"aku sangat baik dan sesuai dengan amanat terakhir appaku, aku selalu menjaga Minnie"ucap Hae

"Hae ah, aku tau kau menjaga adikmu dengan baik, tapi tak seharusnya juga kau over protectiv padanya"ucap Kangin sambil tersenyum

"darimana appa tau?"Hae menatap Kangin

"kau kira selama disana, hanya kau yang bercerita tentang semua keluhanmu, Minnie juga menelpon"ucap Kangin sambil tersenyum

"hah selalu saja begitu dia mengadukan semuanya"Hae sedikit terkekeh dengan kelakuan Minnie

"hae ah sekarang Minnie sudah dewasa jadi, kau tak usah terlalu over menjaganya"usul Kangin

"ne appa, arraso"jawab Hae

Beberapa menit pembicaraan mereka berhenti.

"gomawo hae ah"ucap Kangin tiba tiba

"untuk apa?"ucap Hae sambil menatap Kangin

"untuk semuanya"Kangin tersenyum

"seharusnya aku yang berterima kasih, karena jika tak ada kau aku tidak tau bagaimana nasib Lee group ataupun nasibku dan Minnie, dan juga kau telah menjaga dan menganggap kami seperti anak kandung kalian, walaupun kalian sahabat baik appa dan umma tapi aku tak menyangka kalian begitu berusaha untuk kami"ucap Hae

"aku lebih berterima kasih padamu dan juga appamu karena saat perusahaan kami bangkrut, hanya appamu yang menolong dengan tulus"Kangin mencoba menahan air matanya

"aku beruntung sekali mempunyai kalian"ucap Hae menahan air matanya

Beberapa menit kemudian Minnie dan Teukie ikut bergabung dengan mereka.

"umma, mana anakmu, kenapa tidak mengajaknya kesini?"tanya Minnie

"dia itu sedang sibuk mengurus kepindahannya ke sini Minnie"ucap Teukie

"oh begitu"jawab Minnie

"besok kan kau akan kerumah, jadi sekalian saja umma kenalkan ne"usul Teukie

"baiklah"Minnie tersenyum

Sejak orang tua Hae dan Minnie meninggal, teman orang tua merekalah yang mengurus Minnie dan juga Hae, dia juga mempertahankan perusahaan orangtua Hae dan Minnie yang kemungkinan akan terbengkalai setelah kepergian orang tua mereka.

**Esok harinya**

"nona tadi tuan dan nyonya berpesan agar menunggu karena tadi mereka ada urusan mendadak"ucap seorang pelayan kepada yeoja tersebut

"baiklah, aku akan menunggu"ucap Yeoja itu

Sudah 30 menit menunggu, yeoja itu merasa sedikit bosan dan mengantuk, kemudian ia mencoba mengelilingi rumah tersebut mencari kamar untuk tidur. Ia memasuki sebuah kamar bercat biru, kamar tersebut begitu rapi.

"ahh, aku lelah sekali"ia pun merebahkan tubuhnya ke kasur king size tersebut

Setelah beberapa menit, terdengar pintu menutup dari arah toilet, membuat yeoja itu bangkit dari rebahannya. Sekarang yeoja itu melihat sesosok manusia yang hanya memakai handuk. Ia hanya diam memperhatikan sosok didepannya itu, tapi ia tiba tiba sadar.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" yeoja itu langsung menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" sosok tersebut juga ikut berteriak melihat ada seseorang dikamarnya, dan ia pun bersembunyi di balik lemari

"hey, apa yang kau lakukan disini?"ucap namja itu

"ani, tadi aku hanya lelah dan ingin tidur, sekarang aku akan keluar, kau tenang saja aku tak melihat apa apa"ucap yeoja itu yang masih menutup matanya dengan kedua tangannya

"segera keluar"ucap namja itu

"ne ne"ucap yeoja itu yang kemudian berjalan ke arah pintu

"aww, aish"yeoja itu memegang kepalanya yang terbentur

"aish, jika sudah di depan pintu kenapa masih menutup matamu,"ucap namja itu sedikit kesal dengan yeoja yang ia rasa sedikit pabo

Yeoja itu segera keluar dan menuju ruang tamu, ternyata disana ia melihat tuan rumah sudah datang.

"Minnie ah, kau kenapa seperti melihat hantu saja, dan kenapa kepalamu"tanya Teukie

"ani umma, gwenchana"ucap Minnie

Seorang pelayan datang menghampiri"nyonya tuan muda sebentar lagi akan kebawah katanya"ucap pelayan itu sopan

"baiklah gomawo"Teukie tersenyum pada pelayannya itu

"minnie aku akan mengenalkanmu dengan putraku, jadi kau tunggu di ruang keluarga saja ne, aku kekamar dulu"perintah teukie

Kali ini Minnie hanya pasrah, ia tak tau harus bagaimana lagi, ia teringat kejadian memalukan tadi.

** ruang keluarga**

Setelah namja itu selesai bersiap siap dan memakai pakaian rapi ia pun segera kebawah karena ummanya menyuruh untuk menemui seseorang.

Sesampainya di ruang keluarga

"kau!"ucap namja itu

"hey seharusnya kau sopan pada wanita"ucap Kangin

"bagaimana bisa sopan jika dia mengintipku saat mandi"ucap namja itu

"mwo? Siapa yang mengintipmu"bela Minnie

"kalau bukan mengintip lalu apa yang kau lakukan di kamarku"tanya namja itu

"aku hanya berniat tidur, karena kata pelayan umma dan appa sedang ada urusan mendadak"bela Minnie lagi

"tunggu kau bilang appa dan umma, umma dia anak dari Lee ajhussi?"tanya namja itu

Teuki hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum.

"aku bosan sendrian membuatku mengantuk, makanya aku mencari ruangan untuk tidur, dan satu lagi aku tidak tau kau tadi sedang mandi, jadi jangan menuduhku"Minnie melanjutkannya

"ya bagaimana pun juga kau harus mengetuk pintu sebelum masuk ruangan seseorang"perintah namja itu

"ne ne, kau tenang saja aku tak melihat apa pun tadi"ucap Minnie

"bagus kalau begitu"ucap namja itu

"sudah sudah , kalian seperti pasangan kekesih saja jika bertengkar begini"goda Kangin

"ANDWEEEEEEEEEEEE"ucap mereka bersamaan

.

.

.

Setelah beberapa menit mereka mulai tenang.

"baiklah Minnie ini putraku Cho Kyuhyun, Kyu ini Lee Sungmin putri dari Lee ajhussi, oh ya oppa Minnie namanya Lee Donghae, ia tidak bisa datang karena ada kuliah"ucap Teukie

Tiba tiba ponsel Kyu dan Minnie bergetar, mereka pun membaca pesan masuk.

"umma sepertinya aku harus pergi sekarang"ucap mereka bersamaan dan kemudian mereka saling memandang

"aigo, kalian kompak sekali"Teuki tersenyum

"aku ada urusan dengan temanku, jadi aku harus segera kesana umma, mian aku tak bisa lama lama disini, lain kali kita berjumpa lagi umma"ucap Minnie

"aku masih harus mengurus berkasku umma"ucap Kyu

"kalau begitu kau antar Minnie ya Kyu"ucap Kangin

"tidak usah appa, temanku sudah menjemput di seberang jalan"ucap Minnie

"oh begitu ya"ucap Teukie

Mereka pun keluar dari rumah. Kyu mengambil mobilnya yang berada di garasi dan membawanya pergi keluar, sebelum berangkat ke rumah sakit ia melihat Minnie dengan seorang namja.

"namjachingunya kah? Bukankah dia Siwon, putra dari Hankyung pemilik restoran cina itu" ucap Kyu yang memandangi sepasang kekasih itu dari dalam mobil

"aish, kenapa aku jadi mengurusi mereka"Kyu pun mengendarai mobilnya menuju rumah sakit

.

.

.

**To be continued**


End file.
